Laughter is the best medicine
by Suddenlyordinary
Summary: Artemis Fowl II's Atlantis Complex is acting up again, this isn't good. he's scared of fours, counting his words, and worst of all, he isn't smiling. When Holly comes over, she makes it her mission to get his smile back. Too bad for Artemis she comes to a ticklish solution. :D


Hello there everyone! I wanted to say that sending me requests offsite is okay too, you just need to go to my quotev page, Gumi, and submit requests there too. Just, please let me know that you want it on THIS site, and not on quotev if you want it here. Okay, so, I received a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous(which is fine), that I should do a tickle-fic for my first story. I'm not entirely confident in my abilities in this area of fan-fic, but I'm doing it anyways. They wanted it to be on my favorite book series, which, I'll admit, was a difficult choice, but I chose Artemis Fowl. So, on to the tickle-fic! (sorry for the long intro)

Artemis was sitting in his study as usual, his mismatched eyes focused hard on the screen, working out one problem or another. This time, the problem was numbers. Atlantis complex was still there, and he couldn't get Orion to stay quiet, and had noticed he was counting again. This was bad. He had given Holly a call, but she wasn't here yet. He waited, brow furrowed, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, he heard the window creak slightly, and saw a shimmer from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, waiting patiently until his other senses confirmed that Holly was right behind him, when he swung the chair around to face her and said very calmly, "Hello there Captain Holly Short." Holly yelped and fell backwards, shimmering into the visible spectrum, laying on her butt on the floor, looking up at him. "Geez, Artemis! Give an elf a warning!" Artemis smiled slightly, not showing his teeth. She missed his smile. The vampire one. "Are you okay? You sounded pretty urgent." "Well, I certainly was." Artemis twitched slightly before quickly adding the word"Holly." "Ah, so, the numbers are back again?" "Yes, they are very back." "Never know when those spooky fours are gonna getcha!" Holly said, barely noticing the way his shoulders tensed when she had said fours. He was fretting, she needed to find a way to cheer him up. "Hey Arty." "Yes, Holly, what is it?" I'm gonna go downstairs for a few minutes, okay?" "Of course, go on. Downstairs! I meant to say go on downstairs." He stuttered uncomfortably at his close save," I'll stay right up here." Holly rolled her eyes." Yeah, whatever number boy." As she strolled out of the room, she noticed him flinch horribly at her choice of sentence phrasing. This was bad. She needed to be more careful. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the Butlers preparing dinner. Turning to Juliet, she asked, very quietly," How do I get Arty to lighten up?" Butler laughed quietly, while Juliet thought. "Well," Butler replied,"I wouldn't know, now would I? If you two can figure that one out, I'll give you one hundred dollars, in cash." "I look forward to the challenge, Dom." Juliet shot back, grinning. "If anyone can get Artemis to lighten up, it's me." Holly thought for a minute. "What if we asked Angeline? I'll bet she knows something. Juliet nodded, and the two headed upstairs, looking for Mrs. Fowl. They stepped into the room, finding Angeline in the study, reading to the twins. "Hey Mrs. Fowl," Juliet began,"We wanted to know if there was anyway to get Artemis to lighten up." When Angeline looked at them questioningly, Holly came to the rescue." His Atlantis complex is acting up again, and he needs to chill if he wants to get better. Being tense all day will only make it worse." Angeline thought about it for a moment. "well..." she began.

Artemis continued walking around his room, stack of books in hand. He had taken to rearranging things, and had finished the study, so he had moved on to his room, paring things into fives. He was so caught up rearranging his room, that he almost didn't see Holly enter, or lock the door. Almost. "Holly, what are you doing?" Holly glanced up quickly." Well, I talked to your mom about some new, um, treatments..." She trailed off, looking up at Artemis to see him staring her straight back in the face, very obviously ruffled. " I mean... just...just, trust me." Artemis very clearly did not trust her. "What new treatment is it?" He asked, clearly being careful. "Well,you seemed really frazzled, and we decided..um." That was when Holly jumped. No warning, no nothing. She knew if she hadn't done it then, she wouldn't have been able to do it at all. _Arty needs this._ She thought. _It's for his own good._ Artemis cried out, toppling back onto the bed, Holly sitting on top of him. He looked up at her, and she was staring straight back, very serious. _What on earth is she-_ Artemis, however, was unable to finish this thought, as it was at this moment that Holly drove her fingers into his ribs, causing him to jerk and yelp slightly. Holly seemed a bit surprised at his reaction. "what the-" he coughed"what did you just do?" Holly remained stunned. "I really did not think this would work." "What would work?Tell me!" Artemis was growing frantic. He did not like what had just happened, and he did not approve of the rebellious smile that was fighting its way onto his face. He bit his lip, nervous. "Well," Holly sighed, beginning to grin in a way that could only be described as malicious,"Here goes!" With that, she drove her fingers into his belly, causing Artemis to burst into hysterics, writhing to get away from her. "HOLLY!" He screamed through spastic bursts of laughter," HOLLY WHAT THE HEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Holly was laughing her butt off. The great Artemis Fowl, taken down by nothing more than a child's worst nightmare. Artemis squirmed, laughing uncontrollably, clawing at her hands with perfectly manicured nails. trying desperately to get her to stop. He protested, pleaded, and even tried pushing her off, but his shoulders were shaking far too much for that. "holly-holly pleaHAHAHAHAHH" Artemis managed to look up, tears streaming down his face, laughing so hard he could barely breath, and grinning from ear to ear. He saw Butler and his mother standing in the doorway, and tried again to push her off. He disloged her slightly, but she just drove her fingers into his hips. "HEEhee-hee Holly, stop that! HAHAHAHA" Holly couldn't stop laughing herself, as she had never imagined that Artemis's laugh would sound so wonderful and open. "Mother! HEE HEE, Butler, pleaheeheese.." He begged. Holly slowly stopped, and climbed off of him with Butler's help. Artemis lay on his back on the bed, his suit wrinkled, his hair ruffled, and his cheeks red. He wiped his face with his sleeve, giggling. Angeline was smiling, and butler had what could be classified as a smirk on his face, while Holly was outright grinning. Artemis smiled, for real this time, and stood. He really did feel more relaxed, and wasn't as angry now as he thought he should be. "Well Holly, I can say for sure that that method was indeed...new to me." His smile softened a bit more, his mouth closing around the vampire smile. Angeline hugged Holly, whispering in her ear," Thank you so much. I haven't seen Arty grin like that in a long time. Come back whenever you want." Artemis was now straightening his suit, and tightening his tie. " Well Captain Short, time to go. You should've left twenty minutes ago, but you were obviously preoccupied." "Still counting, I see." Artemis flinched a little, but he was still smiling. "I suppose I am, Holly" He sighed." I suppose that means you will just have to return." "Oh don't worry," She said smugly,"I'll make an excuse."

ANNNND SCENE! thanks for reading everyone, forgot to mention, I do not own any characters in this story(however sad that may be) and all people involved in this series belong to Eion Colfer. Thanks for reading, if you have something you want me to write about, let me know, and tell me what you thought! thanks! bye.


End file.
